Just a Feeling
by Red Appassionata
Summary: She was just the childhood friend of the country's most influent and powerful bachelor. Well, it depends on the point of view, really. For him, she was his future wife. AU; oneshot; AizenxOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters.

* * *

The sound of high-heeled footsteps could be heard in one of the many corridors of Las Noches Inc., the biggest industry in Japan. They dealt with practically everything; from food to clothes; from books to cleaning products.

This empire could only be ruled by Aizen Sousuke, the most powerful and single businessman in the country. Yes, ladies, you heard it right. At the age of 25, Aizen doesn't have a single love scandal.

But one would wonder: it isn't possible that not a single woman has broken through his cold and hard shell. There must be someone.

And indeed there is.

Let's go back to the footsteps, shall we?

Said footsteps soon stoped at the sight of giant double wooden doors. Those clearly stood out from the rest of the white corridor, which only meant whoever was behind those, was important.

Beside the door was a white desk with two women behind it. One had long, black hair in two pigtails, and the other had short, blonde hair.

The figure nodded at the two girls.

"Loly. Menoly. Is Sousuke inside?"

The two looked at the person in front of them and nodded, their lips in a firm line.

"Yes, he is."

"He told you to enter when you arrived."

The figure nodded again, thanking the two, before knocking twice on once of the doors and coming in after hearing a deep and muffled 'come in'.

After she closed the door softly behind her, the woman turned her full attention to the brunette in front of her, smiling as she spoke, clearly amused.

"So? What is it you have to tell me that Gin was so desperate about?"

The man stood up from his chair and strode to the girl until they were only a few inches apart. She only came to his chin, but he was a little taller than your average man.

Sawakaze Shirayuki was a 22 year old woman who knew what she wanted and how to get it. Despite being spoiled, she was surprinsingly independent at some things. At some others, well, not so much.

She had long, wavy red hair that reached her slim waist, peachy white skin and dark green eyes. Those very same eyes that would be the death of him one day, he was sure.

One of the few things she could brag about being good was music. Composing, playing, singing were all things she exceed at. But that was only because they were her only comfort when her parents died and her gradmother taught her how to play the piano.

So, as to not feel so alone, she would often spend hours and hours on end playing the piano.

At the age of ten, she met Aizen Sousuke for the first time.

He was 13 at the time, and when he found her alone on the park that day he thought she'd be just another of of those spoiled kids who didn't get to eat candy before dinner.

_He was coming home from school, and on the way he saw a single child on the swings, looking down. _

'_Just another one who didn't get things done her way.' Was what he thought. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a man coming in her direction. Said man clearly had drunk more than he should, judging by his blushing face and wavering steps._

'_Ooh, lookie what we have here~! Little miss, it'z getting' late, why don'tcha come ta uncle's house? From ther' we can call yer mother~" His words were slurred as well, and that made Aizen narrow his eyes. Just as he was about to shout to the man, the girl looked up._

"_You can call mom; but she won't answer. Nor will dad." Then she pointed her little finger to the darkening sky. "See those stars? Mom and dad became two of them."_

_The man narrowed his eyes._

"_Huh? I dun get whatcha sayin' at all~ Just come; it'll be fine~" He grabbed her wrist roughly, pulling her with him. The girl flinched and kicked his knee, effectively making him let her go. _

"_Why ye little-!" Suddenly the man fell to his knees, doubling over in pain. Behind him was Sousuke, who had kicked the man where the sun doesn't shine. After that, the man passed out as the two children just stood there, looking at him._

_Finally, the little Shirayuki looked at the not-so-little Aizen with dull, but big green eyes._

"_Thank you. Even though you must know better than to meddle in other people's business."_

To say he was baffled was an understatement. No kid talked like that, and she was what, eight, nine years old?

From then on, he started to look out after her, making sure she was well at all times. After school, she'd be waiting for him at the same park. Sometimes they'd play, at others they'd talk. At some others, they'd just sit there in each other's company.

Days turned into months, which turned into years. They became adults, but their relationship never wavered.

"Sousuke?" Her voice took him out of his memories as he looked at her with half-lidded eyes. If it were any other woman, she'd be swooning over the fact that _Aizen Sousuke was this close to her and looking at her with those eyes and oh-em-gee-_

But this is Shirayuki we're talking about. She'd seen the same Aizen Sousuke running around with batman pajamas, so you get my point.

"Hmm?" He hummed. She could feel his chest vibrating as he slightly tilted his head.

"Don't 'hmm' me. What are you making that cheshire cat face for?" His smile widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a saint." His deep and strong voice echoed around the room as she laughed. Ah, how he loved the sound of it.

"Yes, of course you are. But don't change the subject. I could practically see the grin Gin had on his face over the phone. It better be important; I need to finish a piece by tomorrow."

He narrowed his eyes slightly.

Gin, of course.

He was very useful, but very troublesome.

Ever since the white haired man learnt of his slight infatuation ('Infatuation? She has ye wrapped around her lil' finger!') with the girl in front of him, he wouldn't stop bothering him. Comments such as 'Ye should take her out ta dinner today.' or 'I bet she'd love some flowers on her desk.' were not lost on him. He knew her favorite food (rice and grilled fish) and her love for daisies, but he couldn't be so open about it. He'd rather take it slowly than lose a friendship of 12 years.

Suddenly her hands were on his cheeks as she looked at him with an unreadable expression and God damnit why did this girl have so much effect on him?

"Sousuke, are you feeling well? Are you eating properly? Are people bullying you?"

He smiled at the last question. Really, she never ceased to amuse him.

"Yes, yes and no. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how you seem to be taller."

"High heels, dearie." Only then he took a look at her clothes. She wore black pants, a white shirt and a black blouse, with black high heels; a very formal attire.

_Hot._

_Focus._

"Where are you going?" He asked curiously, trying to stop himself from wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

"I have a meeting with what-I-hope-are-future-sponsors. Gotta look decent if I want to make a good impression. Don't give me that look, you know I like to work for the things I want."

He sighed. Even though she already had Las Noches Inc. as a sponsor, one was never too cautious. The name Sawakaze Shirayuki was known world-wide for her heavenly classical music, even if a huge part of it was because of him.

A buzz was heard and she let go of his cheeks to retrive her cell phone. He almost asked her to leave it and put her hands back on his face.

_Almost._

"Yes? Yes. Yes, I know. Hmm. Ok, see you."

"Your manager?"

"She says we're going to be late if I don't hurry up." She rolled her eyes and he chuckled.

"We can't have that, now can we? I'll have Yajima take you-"

"No need, I'll just call a taxi-"

"Nonsense-"

"Sousuke."

They stared at each other; both unwavering. Shirayuki was stubborn, but so was Aizen. You could almost see the sparks flying.

Finally, she sighed.

"Fine. But only because I'll be late otherwise. And wipe that grin off your face; I'll call you so we can talk about that later."

Damn. He thought he had tricked her.

* * *

Aizen sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he stared out of the window in his office. The sun was setting, making the colors dance on the sky.

It was a beautiful sight, but not for him. After Shirayuki left, things had just went downhill. First, an important meeting was cancelled. Then the AC broke (on the entire building). Then the technology manager called in sick. Then some idiot broke a window on the third floor. Then another idiot spilled coffee on him.

And he didn't even eat lunch.

So, to say he was angry was an understatement. Even Loly and Menoly could feel his anger coming in waves. They had a crush on him, but knew better than to stand near him when he was in a foul mood. Aizen wasn't known just for his looks or money; his ability to easily crush whoever stood in his way was famous. He closed his eyes, sighing yet again.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. He let it there for a few seconds, but after figuring it could be something important he picked it up, not bothering to see who was calling.

"Aizen." His voice was cold, and hard.

"…am I calling at a bad time?" His chocolate brown eyes snapped open at the voice on the other line. Of course, Shirayuki said she'd call later. Stupid.

He closed his eyes again and breathed in, trying to calm himself. When he opened his eyes again, his voice was much softer.

"No, of course not."

"Bad day?"

"You have no idea."

"Did you eat?" He smiled a little.

"Yes."

"Liar." His smile widened.

"You know me too well."

"Indeed I do. Why don't you come over? I'm going to make sukiyaki."

"…"

"I bought strawberry ice cream too."

"I'll be over there in a minute."

On the other side of the line, the young woman grinned.

She knew him too well.

* * *

"Let me get this straight: the new guy came to deliver a report, but when he saw your face he tripped and spilled coffee on you?" A nod from her childhood friend was all it took for her to double over in laughter. Sousuke, on the other hand, stopped eating to look exasperatedly at the red head.

"Shirayuki, it's not funny." He closed his eyes as he sighed.

"Of course it is! I should've been there to see both of your faces!" More laughter as she almost fell over from her chair.

Aizen crossed his arms as he waited (quite amused despite himself) for her to stop laughing. After a minute or so, she straightened up, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Aw come on, don't look at me with that face-"

"I only have this one."

"Sousuke!"

He chuckled as it was her turn to look exasperatedly at him. He smiled that I'm-gonna-rape-you-Aizen-style we all know as he rested his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand.

"Alright, I'm sorry. What were you saying?" She pouted and turned her head away, a red tint in her cheeks.

"Don't wanna talk to you anymore." He raised an eyebrow at this, very amused.

"_Oh?"_ She gulped inwardly. Damnit, she knew that tone oh too well. It was that tone he used when he was about to crush one of his opponents.

And let me tell you, it was never a pretty sight after he was done.

She tried not to flinch as he stood up from his chair and walked slowly to her. She refused to look at him, even when he stopped right in front of her.

"Shirayuki." She didn't move as his smile widened.

"Look at me."

"No."

He kneeled in front of her, both of their hearts thumping loudly in their chests.

"Shirayuki." The tone he used made her look at him, trying to make an annoyed expression.

"What?" He was looking at her with those half-lidded but serious eyes.

He cupped her face in his big hands as they stared at each other, neither one daring move.

She closed her eyes, and the second he knew she had her eyes firmly closed, he pressed his lips to hers.

And he was in heaven.

It was like they were made for each other. She fit perfectly in his arms, and so did her lips in his. He bit her lower lip and pulled away slowly, earning a small moan from her.

Shirayuki opened her eyes and stared at him lovingly.

"Sousuke." He closed his eyes, burying his face in the space between her neck and her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Wake up."

His chocolate brown eyes snapped open, and he whipped his head to look at the source of a small chuckle. There, almost hidden in the twilight shadows of his office, was Ichimaru Gin.

And that goddamn grin of his.

"I didn' want ta wake ye up, but lil' Shirayuki was gettin' worried because ye wouldn't answer her calls."

He then looked at his wrist watch, watching as the bright numbers seemed to mock him.

_9 PM_

He then flipped his cell phone open faster than anyone had ever seen.

_27_ missed calls from _Sawakaze Shirayuki_

He gave out a long sigh as he passed a hand through his hair.

"Aizen-sama?" A dark head popped up from the doorway, slightly scanning the room.

"What do you want, Kaname?" Said man glanced at Gin, who, in turn, waved almost frantically to the darker man, mouthing something along the lines of 'I'm still too young ta die'.

"Ichimaru has not told you?" At this the fox-like man left the room very silently, while the other two ignored him.

"Out with if, Kaname. I am not in the mood for games." Kaname almost gulped, sensing that Aizen wasn't in the best of moods. He cleared his throat, briefly wondering about the safety of his white haired companion. Oh well.

"Sawakaze Shirayuki stopped by at around 7 PM. She left some sukiyaki, saying to deliver it to you." Aizen twirled in his big chair to look at his right hand man, his expression changing lightly.

"However…" Aizen's brown orbs narrowed as he laced his hands together.

"Gin ate it all as soon as both were out of anyone's sight."

"…"

The following morning, all people from all nations wondered why in the seven hells Ichimaru Gin was posing for a gay's porn magazine.

And why Aizen Sousuke's evil smirk could be seen miles away from where he sat happily eating sukiyaki with his beloved Sawakaze Shirayuki sitting confused beside him.

* * *

END.

Somehow, this didn't turn out like I wanted it too.

And yes, I am aware that Aizen's personality isn't exactly like that in canon.

Oh well.

Please tell me what you think~


End file.
